Lo que sea
by Aredhiel
Summary: —¡Te dije que dijeras lo que fuera! ¡Di que quieres que sea tu esclava sexual y lo seré!/Naruto enrojeció a límites insospechados/ For: Bella Scullw / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


**Notas****: **Explicaciones y demás, acerca de la historia y la narración al final del fanfic

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicado a: **Bella Scullw… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que sea<strong>

.

Era una mañana soleada en Konoha.

Hinata observó una vez más a la ventana, atándose su banda ninja al cuello.

Se sentía tan feliz. Ese día por fin Naruto realizaría su gran sueño, vestiría una larga toga blanca y un sombrero cónico de color rojo, que le adjudicaría el más grande poder en la aldea.

Hokage.

Su primer deseo ya estaba cumplido, ser reconocido, ahora, simplemente tendría el título.

Suspiró con cierta aprensión.

Era un día importante, y por eso iría a ver como Tsunade le cedía el poder, caso contrario, se ocultaría en casa, su escudo y caparazón, imitando a una tortuga.

Como siempre.

Aunque no tenía mucho caso esconderse, él sabía que existía, pero eso no significaba que la mirase como deseaba. No quería ser vista como la 'rarita', de carácter amable, anhelaba que la viera como una mujer. Pero no era así, y eso era…

Insoportable.

Suspiró frustrada.

—Hinata san.

La voz tenue de la mucama al llamarla de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, tuvo el poder de sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Solo asintió curvando los labios, dándole a entender que podía ingresar.

—El _Té _—levantó con levedad una bandeja en la que reposaba una jarra de fina porcelana con una taza a su lado.

Perfecto. Por lo menos con aquella bebida, su corazón se regularizaría y dejaría de palpitar de aquel modo tan brusco, que hacia vibrar incluso las venas que se conectaban a su muñeca.

—Por favor… sírveme un poco —pidió con amabilidad, volviendo a mirarse con cierta desilusión en el espejo.

—Aquí tiene, señorita.

Hinata volteó para tomar la delicada porcelana de finos bordes bañados en oro, y acercarla a sus labios, cuando el sabor aromático y dulzón despertó sus sentidos, no pudo evitar beber el fina néctar de un trago.

Sabía extrañamente exquisito.

—Sírveme un poco más.

Su voz sonó más firme, mientras la mucama, entornó los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

Hinata siempre bebía una taza por las mañanas, y otra por las tardes, no más, pero no replicó, simplemente asintió, acatando la orden. En breves momentos, ya le estaba extendiendo la siguiente taza a la muchacha, que la agarró con cierta prisa.

Al igual que la anterior, se la bebió de un trago.

—Otra —exigió en esta ocasión Hinata. Tenía que admitir, que a diferencia de lo usual, el _té, _le sabía extrañamente bien.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, la empleada apresuraba más el pulso para servirle a Hinata una sexta y última taza de _té. _Intentó justificar el inusual comportamiento de ella, en el hecho de que ese día, Naruto Uzumaki, se convertiría en el sexto.

—Más —exigió con la voz algo ronca. A lo que la muchacha de servicio negó con la cabeza, levantando la tetera en el aire.

—No hay mas, Hinata san.

Hinata se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior, sintiendo como una jaqueca empezaba a invadir su cabeza. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, se sintió desolada cuando miró el reloj de pared.

Era tarde.

—No importa.

Sintió un leve mareo cuando dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Por supuesto, eran sus nervios.

Nada más.

Salió corriendo por medio de la ostentosa sala de la mansión, camino a la puerta principal, teniendo encima suyo, los profundos ojos de su hermana menor, quien se ocultó tras un libro cuando ella paso.

—Hanabi san —llamó la muchacha de servicio a la joven de cabellos castaños.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana enfrascándose de nuevo en la lectura.

—El _té _que preparó para Hinata sama… ¿De qué era? —arrugó el entrecejo confundida—. Aparentemente le gustó mucho.

La adolescente volvió a concentrarse en la lectura otra vez.

De que era, o no el _té_, solo era asunto suyo.

Una sonrisa casi perversa se dibujó en su juvenil tez.

—o—

—¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría no? —Rió Konohamaru con sorna, caminando a lado de Moegi —el jefe finalmente lo logró —la adolescente sonrió de lado.

—Sí, ¿no? —Giró su rostro hacia Konohamaru—. Hoy por fin Naruto será Hokage.

Al llegar a la vía de acceso principal de la aldea, Hinata escuchó la conversación del par de chicos, pero no fue capaz de articular el saludo correspondiente para ellos. Solo suspiró. No había articulado saludo alguno, porque simplemente su mente se había quedado trabada en una única palabra.

Naruto.

Sacudió la cabeza. Que va, no debía ser la única en pensar en Naruto esos momentos, después de todo, aquel sábado soleado seria el día en que Tsunade dejaría el cargo y nombraría a su sucesor, y toda Konoha estaba pendiente de ello.

Sí, por eso ella se distraía más de lo normal, al escuchar el nombre de Naruto.

Hinata continúo caminando, y escuchando el murmullar de la gente, pero seguía solo distinguiendo un sonido en medio. Bueno, no era un sonido, era una palabra.

Naruto.

Suspiró una vez más derrotada, cuando Tenten pasó corriendo a su lado, gritando que pronto empezaría la ceremonia para el nombramiento de Naruto como el Sexto. Y deparó de nuevo en esa palabra. Bueno, no era una palabra, era un nombre.

Naruto.

Minutos después, cuando finalmente suspiró, en esta ocasión por tranquilidad, Rock Lee se detuvo a saludarla efusivamente tomándola de la mano y diciéndole que no había existido un suceso más grandioso en toda la historia de Konoha, que el que Naruto, tomara a su cargo el puesto de Hokage. Después de ello la soltó y se fue dando brincos muy entusiasmado.

Entonces de nuevo aquel nombre se paseó en su cabeza, entonces pensó, que bueno, ese no era precisamente solo un nombre, era más, era una persona, era…

Naruto.

La cabeza volvió a punzarle de nuevo.

Naruto, era el hiperactivo rubio amante del ramen, al que ella había admirado al borde de la veneración, desde que era una niña.

Naruto, era aquel adolescente que la había observado desnuda… aunque claro, Naruto nunca supo que era ella.

Ah… Naruto, era aquel al que había golpeado solo porque inocentemente le tomó la temperatura, luego de que ella enrojeciese por verlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, en el hospital.

Naruto era, al que le bastaba ver a los ojos para desmayarse.

Naruto era, el mismo chico por el cual ella había estado dispuesta a dar la vida luego de gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo indispensable que era para ella.

Naruto, era el único muchacho lo suficientemente hueco como para no notar lo evidente.

Naruto…

Luego de meditar todo ello, de haber visto correr con brevedad todos esos momentos, ella, Hinata Hyūga, se sintió más frustrada que nunca.

Había consolado a Naruto, le había apoyado, incluso cuando era Neji, su primo, su casi hermano el que había combatido con él.

Para cualquier persona seria obvio las razones por las que ella obraba así, excepto para esa persona, excepto para Naruto…

Naruto.

Ese nombre volvió a su cabeza una vez más.

Sí, el apoyar a Naruto, el consolarlo, el admirarlo, el gritarle '_te amo_', el salvarle la vida no era suficiente… quizás debería recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, pero los elevó, llenos de valor, y miró al dueño de su calvario reír junto a todos los que algún día se hicieron llamar los 'nueve novatos', junto a los instructores, entre los que estaba Kurenai y su pequeño hijo… lo vio reír, junto a varios ninjas de naciones aliadas, entre los que estaban Gaara y sus hermanos. Todos. Simplemente todos estaban presentes.

Pero _'Todos'_, a Hinata Hyūga, ya no le importaban, se encontraba en un estado de exaltación y excitación terrible. Sí lo hecho no era suficiente, la desesperación debería serlo.

No supo cuantos pasos dio, pero en breves instantes estuvo frente a Naruto, como siempre sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar, y las piernas le temblaban. El muchacho rubio solo ladeó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como un chiquillo analizando algo interesante.

—¿Tú también vienes a felicitarme, Hinata chan?

Hinata abrió la boca estupefacta, sintió un calor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, sintió que pronto caería desmayada.

—¿No vienes a felicitarme, Hinata chan?

Naruto intentó sonar dolido, y Hinata se sintió indignada, era como si el todo, como si todo aquello que ella había hecho en el pasado, hubiera quedado en el aire.

Naruto era el colmo de distraído.

—Lo… lo que sea… —alcanzó a tartamudear, como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba frente a él.

—Lo que ¿qué? —Naruto arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. Y al parecer no era el único todos la miraban extrañados.

Hinata no se sintió en sus cabales, algo le ocurría, ella no era así, todo estaba mal.

Hinata dejo de meditar y tomó a Naruto de la blanca ropa que llevaba, y lo jaloneó peor de lo que solía hacerlo Sakura, quien pestañaba sorprendida unos metros tras ellos. Sus mejillas aun le ardían, y sus rodillas le temblaban. Finalmente gritó:

—¡Di lo que sea! ¡Di que me odias! ¡Di que me amas! ¡Pero di algo!

Naruto abrió sus ya grandes ojos azules y la miró asustado, Hinata cerró los ojos, y una lágrima furibunda se le escapó. Era la jodida euforia.

Naruto se encogió un poco. No era tan idiota, sabia a lo que se refería ella, pero él no era tan bueno lidiando en ese tipo de asuntos.

—Yo… —balbuceó el rubio perdido. Hinata lo jaloneó otra vez. Con más fuerza quizás.

—¡Te dije que dijeras lo que fuera! ¡Di que quieres que sea tu esclava sexual y lo seré!

Naruto enrojeció a límites insospechados.

Para él, Hinata era la niña más extraña y más tierna de todas, y de repente salía con ese tipo de cosas. Intentó articular palabra pero antes de lograrlo llegó Neji junto a Tenten, y tomó a Hinata de los hombros.

—¡Hinata sama! —Neji la apartó de Naruto.

—¡Por Kami! Parece que no llegamos a tiempo Neji —jadeó Tenten tras el muchacho.

Detrás de ellos todos miraban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, a excepción de Kakashi, quien esbozó una semi sonrisa bajo la máscara, mientras volvía los ojos a su libro de temática erótica.

De repente hacia más calor en aquel lugar, o al menos a Hinata le pareció así.

Neji se aproximó a Hinata, y le susurró al oído.

—Hay que volver —Hinata hizo una mueca molesta.

—¡¿Por qué me gritas Neji? —alzó la voz enfadada, con dolor de cabeza y un gran mareo. El muchacho de ojos claros suspiró.

—El sake… —murmuró aún más bajo Neji —una de las muchachas confundió el sake con su te, Hinata sama.

Hinata palideció y miró a su primo con los ojos enrojecidos, quiso hacerse diminuta y desaparecer.

Era por eso… que el _té_, esa mañana, habia sabido tan bien.

—Siento nuestra ausencia en tu nombramiento, pero debemos retirarnos —habló Neji deprisa sin soltar a Hinata—. Felicidades, Naruto.

El rubio solo vio como Neji daba vuelta con Hinata, y a zancadas se alejaba de él, y todos los presentes. Tenten salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

—o—

Hanabi suspiró antes de hacer una mueca de fastidio y voltear hacia una de las jóvenes que hacían los quehaceres en su mansión, observó fijamente a la susodicha:

—Gracias por cubrirme —Hanabi arqueó una ceja mirando fijamente a la jarra que sostenía en sus manos—. Prometo no volver a poner el sake de Padre, en la jarra de té de Hinata —la empleada ladeó la vista incomoda. Ya que era ella la que cargaba con la culpa —pero la verdad, con tanto ajetreo no encontré nada mejor en que poner el licor.

La mucama no dijo nada. No supo porque no se habia dado cuenta antes, ni siquiera debía habérselo preguntado.

Era costumbre de Hanabi cometer semejantes errores.

Curiosamente todos esos errores los cometía, cuando Hinata tenía que ver a Naruto.

—o—

Todos quedaron perplejos por la actitud de Hinata, nadie de los presentes se atrevió a decir algo, y todos terminaron por dispersarse por ahí, excepto Naruto, quien se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente el lugar donde Hinata lo había jaloneado y se le había declarado una vez más.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y concluyó algo:

La próxima vez que viera a Hinata, le daría una respuesta.

—Ramen… —murmuró Naruto abstraído, subiendo las escaleras de la torre Hokage, siguiendo a uno de los ANBU, que lo guiaría hacia Tsunade.

Un 'Sí'.

Esa sería su respuesta.

Porque indudablemente la propuesta de Hinata era mejor que su adorado ramen.

Esbozó con orgullo una gran sonrisa. Ella haría _lo que sea _por él.

De repente sintió una desquiciada felicidad en el pecho.

—o—

Veinticuatro horas después, Hinata estaba envuelta en sus sabanas, y aunque, no tenía ganas de volver a salir de nuevo, tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía más liviana… y más libre.

Después de todo, solo habia dicho la verdad.

Estaba dispuesta hacer _lo que sea_ por Naruto.

Sonrió de forma idiota y soñadora, abrazando la almohada.

_Lo que sea._

_._

_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado._

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Como leyeron más arriba, esta historia va dedicada a una chica, que personalmente considero una escritora fantástica, y más que eso, una persona fantástica, lo cual es aún más relevante… ya se lo he dicho a ella._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella chan! _

_Ojala y comas mucho pastel, te lo mereces. Y espero que esto te haya gustado… estoy un poco oxidada en one shots NaruHina, y bueno, la comedia no es mi fuerte xD_

_Aunque si te gusto solo un poquito, seré feliz…_

_En cuanto a ti, amigo lector, que te encuentras al otro de la pantalla, si al menos te entretuve un momento, aunque haya sido corto, házmelo saber… si odiaste esto, también. _

_Toda opinión es respetable, y aceptable :D_

_Besos ^^_


End file.
